


Shopping With Raksha

by Debi_C



Series: Symbiote [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala take Raksha shopping for Sparklies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping With Raksha

The day of our shopping excursion arrived and I followed the two human females up to the surface of the planet. It was the first time I had seen the Earth. It is a beautiful planet with green vegetation and a blue sky. We walked out onto a hard artificial surface and out to some metal earth vehicles. Sam opened the back door of one and invited me to jump in. It was a comfortable seat and I curled up against the soft cushions. 

She got behind a wheel-like control object and Vala slid into the other side. The dark haired woman turned to me and smiled. “We’re going to some places that have jewelry and clothing for the canine pets of the humans.” She advised me. “Their dogs are similar in shape to your lupan host and some enjoy decorating them with jewels and clothing.”

The blonde woman named Sam spoke up. “And some of the dogs act as helpers to the military. We train them to use their superior senses to find explosives and enemy soldiers. Civilian security also uses them to locate drugs and other contraband. These dogs wear clothing that helps them to carry supplies and some clothing protects them from weapons fire.” She smiled as if to a memory. “I have seen them work as a team with their handlers. They are very intelligent animals.”

I nodded from the back seat. The two women were trying to tell me something that I had not considered. On this planet, I am an animal. I must act like one to be safe. I cannot be the friendly helpful alien without endangering them. But apparently, dogs are beloved companions. I shall try my best to fit in.

We enter the city and Sam drives up to a small shopping area, what she calls a strip mall. Before we disembark from the vehicle she apologetically brings a piece of leather out and shows it to me. “Raksha, to enter the shop you have to wear a collar and leash. Do you mind? I promise it’s only to keep people from giving us a hard time. All dogs are restrained in this manner.”

I wish I had more expressive features. I wasn’t happy but there didn’t seem to be an option at this point. Vala was arguing with her friend. “Sam, why didn’t you didn’t tell us this earlier? You don’t put me on a string when you take me out.”

“I really didn’t think about it until I spoke with General O’Neill. He reminded me of the city’s leash law.” She said apologetically. “I’m sorry Raksha.”

Well, what must be must be. I nodded. “Okay. Loose.” I spoke shortly.

As Sam fastened the plain leather collar around my neck, Vala looked at it unhappily. “This is the first thing we will replace. It is ugly.” 

“It’s all they had at the BX at Peterson Field.” She explained with a frown. “Let’s see what’s available here.”

We entered the shop and looked around. There were many interesting smells in the room. There were all sorts of food smells intermingled with leather, rubber and plastic. Also, canines, felines and other types of animals had all been here and left their scents. Sam approached the young female clerk behind the counter. I followed as she was the one holding the leash.

Vala had gone to a section of the store where there were many collars, straps, harnesses and leashes hanging on the wall. “No,” she announced loudly. “No, these will NOT do at all.”

“What are you looking for?” the woman left us and went to where Vala was waving her hands and dropping items on the floor.

“Raksha needs some pretty things, not these. These are not what we want at all.” She turned to the young woman. “I wish to purchase pretty, sparkly things. If Raksha must wear a restraint in this city, it must be beautiful.”

The clerk went back to the counter and pulled a card out from a drawer. “Here is a more upscale shop in the mall downtown.” She looked at me. “She is a lovely dog. Perhaps they would have something more suitable, but you won’t be able to take her in without prior permission.”

“Oh, I don’t think it will be a problem.” Vala replied airily. “We have friends.”

“Well, before we go I want to try these backpacks on Raksha.” Sam frowned at the dark haired woman and held out some canvas and nylon items. “These may not be pretty, but they will do well for going out camping.”

I stood quietly as Sam and the clerk put the items on me for size, returning one and bringing out a larger size. She purchased for me a tan colored vest and also a green one both of which had pockets and straps and a strong nylon webbed harness affair. The harness even had connections to allow me to pull loads. I didn’t mind them. They were comfortable and I could see the purpose of them. 

The three of us went back out to Sam’s vehicle but I could tell Vala was very unhappy. “This is NOT what we need, Samantha.” She complained. 

“This is exactly what we need.” The other woman retorted. “Raksha sees why she needs these items. I’ve also ordered her a bullet proof vest to help protect her from enemy fire.”

I was impressed. I didn’t know the humans had such things, though it would explain their legendary survival. “Armor?” I woofed.

“Of course.” Sam smiled at me. “We value your assistance and don’t want you injured for helping us.”

Then at Vala’s insistence, we drove a long way and went into a large city called Denver. Sam used her communication device to call back to the SGC. She explained that we had not found everything locally so we were looking for items at the larger city. 

After we arrived Sam went into a large stone and glass building to make arrangements for us to stay. Evidently it was unusual for two females to arrive with a Lupan and seek overnight rooms. Yet, there were several tiny little creatures that Vala assured me were also canines. They were dressed in colorful clothing and many had sparkly collars and their coats were clipped in odd designs.

Vala explained to me that some dogs are beloved companions, some were valuable workers, and yet some were mere pariahs but complained that she didn’t understand why. When Sam escorted us into the building I was surprised at the various looks we received as we entered the hotel, even though I was wearing the harness as a badge of service to my companions.

“We might need to get you a Service Dog vest.” Sam whispered to me. “It’s a legally acceptable mark of a dog that assists their owners who are disabled. We wouldn’t have any problem at all with that, but you’d have to pass a test to qualify for it.”

I looked up at her. “Test?”

“To prove a dog is properly trained, they are tested for skills and behavior.” Sam looked a little embarrassed. “Because it’s a certification, you would have to perform these functions.” She smiled down at me. “But if you don’t want too, don’t worry about it.”

“Your dogs do many services I wasn’t aware of.” Vala commented as we entered a box like the one at the SGC. “Why are there so many homeless ones?”

“Unfortunately, the neglected ones often reproduce several times a year and create lots more unwanted babies. Responsible pet owners don’t allow it, but there are always people who don’t help by allowing their dogs to roam feral and don’t care for them.

“Wild?” I asked. 

“No, just ignored and unloved.” Sam frowned. “I don’t mean to offend you, Raksha. I hope I don’t. I’m just trying to explain why some things are the way they are.”

At this time, the doors opened and a human got into the box. She had a small white dog on a leash and when she got in with us, she reached down and picked up her companion. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were in here.” She exclaimed. “Tiger, you need to be good. That lady dog will eat you.”

“No, we’re fine.” Sam assured her. “What a cute dog. What kind is it?”

“He’s a Jack Russell.” The lady smiled at her pet. “Unfortunately they have a Napoleonic complex and he thinks he’s king of the world. At 16 pounds your dog could eat him in one bite.”

I looked closely at the small male. Shemi could indeed eat him, except of course, she had no desire to nor would I have allowed it.

“What kind of dog is that?” the friendly human asked. “Is she a Husky of some kind?”

Sam smiled at her. “Actually she’s a Husky Shepherd cross. Raksha is very gentle and well trained.”

“She is beautiful.” The woman smiled. 

“Where did you find the lovely collar for your dog?” Vala asked. “We’ve been looking for some pretty sparkly things for her but all we can find is leather and nylon.”

“Oh, here.” The woman replied pulling on her oversized pouch and reaching in. “Here’s a shop called Doggie Dreams. They make the most marvelous collars and harnesses. They make the fashions also but your girl would probably be too warm with that lovely coat.” She smiled as she handed a small cardboard with writing on it to my dark-haired companion. “They do very nice semi-precious crystals but, if you like they can create real jewelry with diamonds and such.”

“Really,” Vala drawled out. “That sounds perfect. Thank you so much.”

The two women ordered room service for us as I would not be able to accompany them into eating establishments. I was treated to an almost raw piece of meat, a white tuberous vegetable and a sweet pudding for desert. Then, because Shemi had been stressed that day, I curled up on a soft piece of furniture and allowed her to sink deeply into sleep. I could hear them speaking softly, but then I too rested.

The next morning, we again went shopping. We drove to a shop in the downtown area and entered a very fancy establishment. Vala had called ahead and we were met at the door by a middle aged couple. They greeted us and invited us in to a room where several items were already sitting out waiting for us.

Vala took over from Sam and she showed great pride in examining the objects and displaying them to me for my approval. There were several lovely sparkling collars and even a harness made with what appeared to be precious stones. Sam made some disapproving noises but finally had to acquiesce to her friend’s expertise.

Vala tried several of the neck pieces on me. She liked three in particular. One I preferred was of a lovely blood red with large stones every several measure. Vala kept insisting on one with white stones, saying their greater value could come in handy if needed. Sam liked the one with the sparkly blue stones. There was also a harness that was made with a combination of several colorful gems.

We all finally agreed on the harness and two of the collars the blue and the white. I did agree that Shemi probably was affecting my preference for the blood red collar. I could of course order it later if I still wanted it.

Sam had also found a collar that we both liked a lot. It was made of strong but pliable leather and was mounted with some impressive spikes that would be very handy if I had to fight another canid. It would protect my throat quite nicely from fangs and claws.

These things were paid for by using the plastic card that Daniel had given her as Sam said they were optional and would have been hard to explain. They both giggled a little. The nice couple that had served us was very happy with our purchases. The three of us left with the parcels and me wearing the collar of the blue stones. I felt that it greatly complimented my, or rather, Shemi’s blue eyes.

We drove back to Stargate Command, stopping for a meal of sandwiches called hamburgers though they weren’t made from ham and a wonderful frozen treat called ice cream. Even the waitress commented on my beautiful collar.

Upon arrival at our home we entered the cavern’s mouth and were checked in by the ever-present security guard. Again, comments were made. Shemi was proud of the collar, I could tell. She who had been abandoned by her mother and hunted by our enemies was enjoying being the center of attention. I withdrew and let her shine. She is after all a wonderful, beautiful female. She has also told me that she wanted to be certified as one of the Earth animals who assist the humans. I was surprised to learn from her that she did not expect me to remain with her as I had previously been blended with humanoids. But I find I am going more and more fond of this lovely creature and have no plans to leave her. She gave me happy feelings when I told her of this.

Vala, Sam and I entered the General’s office and showed the two officers, Landry and O’Neill, our purchases. They agreed with all of the useful and lovely things that we had purchased. I would wear the mesh and nylon vests and the spiked collar during my training, and when I was at my leisure I would enjoy the pretty sparklies. We were all well pleased.

I soon felt Shemi‘s energy flag and I took my leave to walk unescorted to my quarters. Later, after my nap I will go to the Dining Hall and see what the nice man there had gotten me for my dinner. I will show Daniel my new pretties tomorrow.

Though I will continue to search for my brethren the Tok’ra, I am satisfied with my place at the SGC.


End file.
